


A Grandly Simple Gesture

by FlutteringPhalanges



Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Romance, Post Apocalyptic Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: During a solo scouting mission, Martin comes across an abandoned diner. While the rest of the group takes refuge in a newly discovered bunker, he takes it upon himself to give Simone the best date one can have in a post-apocalyptic world.





	A Grandly Simple Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw The Rain and fell in love! I have so many one-shot ideas for this fandom, but this is the first one I've done. I hope you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! It'd be awesome to know if there is a fanfic audience for this show! I hope you enjoy! -Jen

**A Grandly Simple Gesture**

Even after six years, Martin still hadn't forgotten the craving he held for actual food. MREs, or Meals Ready to Eat, as sophisticated as they sometimes tried to be were far from the real deal. Very, very far. But you took what you could, especially when such was hard to come by. He tried to remind himself of that as he put the pouch of Pasta Marinara with Vegetable Crumbles-Simone's favorite-into the heater bag and waited.

The idea had been swimming in the back of his mind for awhile now. Mostly when he thought of what once was and what could be. A chance at a normal life he forced himself not to give up on. But on the run from Apollon, knowing what they did now, any sort of peaceful thoughts had taken a back burner. Safety had taken the top priority, as it always seemed to do.

Grumbling to himself, Martin tried for the umpteenth time to rearrange the bouquet of flowers he picked-which probably were more weeds than not-in their stained vase. The cold weather had taken its toll on plant life, leaving the former soldier with few options. It was the thought that counted, or so he hoped. At least the few blooms there were had a nice color to them.

It'd been almost a week since they abandoned their confiscated Apollon truck. Simone had been the one to suggest they leave it behind. The odds were great it was easily trackable, and leaving it in such a manner as to throw the others was in their best interested-even if it meant going on foot. Thank god Simone was basically a walking map. However, she was equally surprised when they came across an unexpected bunker.

Martin wiped away at the plates and silverware he managed to find while digging around the vacant restaurant. The were far from pretty, but he was quite sure they might've been like that before all of this. Nevertheless, he placed them down on the table before taking a step back to admire his handy work. Considering all of the factors, he was quite proud of what he'd accomplished. Hopefully she would be too.

What once might've been a popular, but now deserted diner had been a second plus to finding this location. He'd offered to take first shift after the group had settled into the bunker that afternoon. When Patrick proposed he'd watch if Martin wanted to scout the area, he agreed without question. It'd be a moment for him to be alone and clear his thoughts. Never had he thought he'd come across something like this.

Simone was sitting in one of the rooms when he returned, absentmindedly fiddling with her backpack. He felt a leap of excitement flutter in his chest, but he remained composed. It wasn't until she looked up, catching his gaze that he gave a smile that most likely was wider than usual.

"Martin?" She inquired, a curious, but genuine smile crossing her features. "Is everything alright?"

"C'mon," he said, holding out his hand. "There's something I want to show you."

Simone took a quick glance around the room, noting that they were both alone-or at least everyone was considerate enough to give them space. With a wider grin, she took his hand, allowing him to lead her out through the bunker's entrance.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked after a few minutes, trudging through the bramble that brushed against their clothes.

"That would be defeating the purpose of a surprise," he responded with a smirk.

"Oh, so it's a surprise now?" Simone said amused. "A good one I hope."

"I'd like to think so," Martin replied. "Now close your eyes, I'll lead you the rest of the way there." When she hesitated, he playfully rolled his eyes. "I won't let you fall, I promise."

He kept having to remind himself that he had a blind Simone in tow as he led them back towards the diner. The last thing either of them needed was a failed date because she fell and broke a bone. Thankfully, he managed to not let that happen as the diner came into. Heart pounding, stomach sloshing like a nervous boy about to ask his first girl out, they stepped inside.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Simone chuckled.

"Just a moment," he said taking her by the shoulders and moving her just right. "Okay, now!"

Her eyes fluttered open and widened at the sight. Martin watched anxiously as she eyed the setting before her. A small table complete with plates, the bag of now cooked pasta, flowers, and the same brand of wine they both shared that day in the rain.

"Now, I know it isn't an ideal date," he began to explain. "I tried to work around the whole 'End of the World' thing. But…"

"Shut up," Simone grinned, throwing her arms around Martin's neck before crushing her lips to his.

They stayed there for a moment, holding each other as if both had momentarily forgotten everything but one another. Simone was the first to pull away, and Martin had to refrain from tugging her back in. After all, if he did, dinner would certainly go cold.

"It's perfect," she whispered. "Thank you."

With a smile, Martin pulled a chair out from underneath the table and nodded for her to take a seat. As Simone sat down, the look of wonderment still fixed upon her features, he knew that considering every aspect of his life, he'd trade nothing in the world for this moment. Even if that meant eating Meals Read to Eat.


End file.
